


You Belong With Me

by bisexualbauman



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbauman/pseuds/bisexualbauman
Summary: Just a little wayhaught fic inspired by the lyrics and video for 'you belong with me' by taylor swift :)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello i dont know if anyone will like this but i got the idea and wrote it so!   
> hope u like it

For as long as she could remember, Waverly Earp has had the biggest crush on Nicole Haught. And this wasnt just any crush, not some small, butterflies in the stomach type crush, but it also wasnt one of those crushes like in the movies, one of the ones that leads to an overwhelming love. No, Waverlys crush on Nicole was like neither of these, because Waverly knew these feelings would do nothing but destroy her. Not only was Nicole older and cooler than waverly was, and one of the most popular people in the school, Nicole was also Waverly’s next door neighbor, and her and her sisters childhood best friend. To add to the never ending list of issues that come hand in hand with Waverlys crush, Nicole had a girlfriend.

 

It was a Monday afternoon and Waverly had just gotten home from school. It wasnt long after until Nicole also got home. She knew this because their bedroom windows were facing each other, not because she was stalking the girl. Although it did give her a much less suspicious way to swoon over her.  
Much to Waverly’s delight, Nicole’s girlfriend didnt come home with her. This made focusing on her work awfuly difficult, because no matter what she did, she couldn't stop staring at Nicole. 

When Nicole spotted her staring, Waverly panicked, but the redhead just laughed and reaches for a notebook and pen. Nicole has been doing this since they were kids, Waverly could never get her head round why she couldnt just text her or, I dont know, actually talk to her, but she found it sweet regardless. 

‘What you looking at, Earp? ;)’ Nicole had written across the page, holding it up to her window for Waverly to see.  
Waverly rolled her eyes as she looked around for the notebook she kept around her window. As much as this annoyed her, she always played along.  
‘Oh nothing much Haught, just the most beautiful girl in the world’  
Nicole blushed, writing back  
‘Oh dont go getting all soft on me’.  
Waverly put the notebook and pen down, picking her phone up instead and texting Nicole.  
‘I was talking about Calamity Jane, don't flatter yourself x’  
Waverly watched as Nicole saw the notification come up on her phone, looking from her cat sitting on the top of her dresser and then back to waverly, pretending to be hurt, before texting back.  
‘You break my heart, Earp 

First you dont go along with our tradition, then you choose my cat over me’

‘Nicole, firstly, I’m not going to have a whole conversation with you via paper messages, what is this, a Taylor swift video? And its not my fault that calamity is the superior redhead of the house’

Nicole sent back a single broken heart emoji, and that was the end of that conversation. They always seemed to be short, but Waverly didn’t mind. There was something about the way Nicole acted towards her when it was just the two of them talking, and Waverly couldnt help but imagine how good they would be together.  
But she had to stop thinking like this, they were just friends, and Nicole has a girlfriend.  
She has a girlfriend.


	2. Two

Waverly had managed to go most of the next 24 hours without thinking of Nicole. That was until Tuesday night when she was sat in her room, headphones in and listening to her favourite music. Nicoles girlfriend, Shae, hated the things Waverly listened to, and most of the things she did. They were polar opposites, Nicole’s girlfriend wore short skirts, and was the cheer captain, whereas Waverly wore tshirts and couldn’t make it on the cheer team even if she tried. Sometimes she wondered if the reason Shae hated her so much was out of jealousy. Although her and Nicole were nothing more than friends, there was nothing stopping Shae from thinking there could be more. 

Waverly’s thoughts we’re interrupted when she heard Nicole. She was on the phone, most likely to Shae, and by the sounds of it, they were arguing. Waverly opened her window slightly whilst Nicole’s back was turned to try and hear Nicole. She sounded upset, and Waverly couldnt help but feel bad.   
She waited until the phone call was over to text Nicole. 

‘trouble in paradise?’ 

It took Nicole longer to respond than usual, and when she did, she was a lot more blunt that usual. 

‘Yeah. She was going off about something that I said. Not sure what the problem is. Dont really want to talk about it’ 

Waverly knew Shae never really understood Nicoles humour, not like she did anyway, but she was smart enough to know not to say anything. Nicole was clearly upset by what had just gone down, and Waverly putting herself on a pedelstal was not going to make her feel any better. She just had to give her time.


	3. Three

For the next week, Waverly didn't talk to, or even see, Nicole at all. It was one of the longest seven days of her life, and was made even worse when she found out the reason Nicole went m.i.a was to patch things up with Shae. Waverly hated being the jealous type, she really did, but she couldnt help it. As much as she was happy Nicole was happy, she wished the girl would be happy with her. 

After school on the following tuesday, Waverly was waiting on a park bench outside of her school, waiting for Wynonna. Usually she would walk back home with Jeremy or Rosita, but they had been staying behind to do extra science, so she had to wait until Wynonna was done ‘catching up’ with Dolls if she wanted to get a lift back to the homestead. 

Waverly almost choked at the sight of Nicole coming out of the schools main doors- one day she wouldnt be so hung up over this girl. Not today though.  
Nicole spotted Waverly at the bench and her face lit up, she started walking towards her, a bounce now in her step. 

‘Hey Earp! Long time no see!’ Nicole said, throwing her bag down on the floor and taking a seat next to Waverly, leaving almost no space between them.  
‘Nicole!’ Waverly responded, trying not to show how nervous she was ‘Hey.’  
‘How's it been? I haven’t seen much of you lately.’   
Nicole had a way of making conversation seem effortless, and Waverly had always been jealous, but more so now she was head over heels in love with the girl. Waverly could barely breathe around her and here she was, making it all look like a piece of cake. 

‘Yeah, you know, been doing a lot of studying.’ That was a lie. ‘I’ve missed seeing you around.’ That was not.

‘Same here, Earp. If you’re waiting for Nonna I think you’ll be here a while, you know what her and Dolls are like. If you want you can catch a ride with me?’ 

Waverly let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes at the mention of her sister and her boyfriend. As much as they refused to admit it, they were always loved up. It was disgustingly cute.  
She turned down the offer for a lift home, knowing full well she would just embarrass herself, and when she saw Shae’s car pull up at the side of the road, she was thankful she didn’t say yes.

‘Well,’ Nicole started, picking her stuff up off of the floor as she made her way to her girlfriend, ‘don’t be a stranger.’ And then as she crossed the road and opened up the passenger seat door, she gave Waverly a wink. Shae drove off pretty quick, but not so quick that Waverly didn’t see her reaction. She had a face like a slapped arse, but Waverly couldn’t care less. Nicole just winked at her. 

When Wynonna eventually got there, Waverly was still stuck in the same position.


	4. Four

That night when Waverly was getting ready to get in bed, she heard a thump on her window. At first she ignored it, thinking she either made it up or that it was just the wind blowing things around outside, until she heard it again. And a third time.  
When she got up and drew back the curtains to look out of her window, she saw Nicole, standing in the cold, crying.  
Instantly, Waverly started opening her winow and she climed out, sitting on the slanted roof that was below her bedroom window.  
‘Nicole? What are you doing? It’s freezing out.’  
Nicole stood there in silence, trying to control the flow of tears that were running down her face before she finally said something.  
‘Could you come out? I know it’s late and you’re probably-‘  
Before she could finish her sentence Waverly was pulling her window to, ready to join Nicole.  
‘Of course, anything you need.’  
Nicole didn’t say anything, but she smiled as Waverly jumped down, almost landing in a heap.  
‘Hey,’ Waverly said, softly ‘whats up?’  
‘I’ll tell you later’ Nicole mumbled. Waverly decided to just leave Nicole to talk when she was ready, and to just follow the girl as they walked further into the night sky. 

When they reached a bench on the outskirts of the woods, Nicole slumped down into it, collapsing into tears and falling into Waverly’s arms as the girl sat besides her.  
‘Hey, hey Nicole, it’s okay.’ Waverly said, brushing Nicole’s hair out of her face and wiping away her tears with her thumb.  
‘I ruined it all Waverly.’ Nicole said, through shaky breaths. ‘I ruined everything with Shae and now she’s broken up with me and I don’t even blame her.’ Waverly was overcome by sadness. As much as she was jealous of Shae, seeing Nicole this upset broke her.  
‘Nicole, Nicole hey, look at me’ Waverly said, taking Nicole’s face into both of her hands. ‘Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault. And look, you dont have to tell me about it, but if you wanna cry it out then, I’m here.’  
A small smile quickly flashed across Nicole’s face before it turned back to sadness.  
‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry Waverly, I dragged you out here and it’s freezing ,look at you, you’re basically blue.’ Nicole said, rushing her words and taking off her jacket, putting it around Waverly.  
‘No, Nicole put that back on, you’ll freeze’ Waverly protested, but Nicole wouldn’t give up and now Waverly was wearing Nicoles jacket. Waverly Earp was wearing Nicole Haught’s jacket.  
Once Waverly had put the jacket on, Nicole continued.  
‘It’s just. It’s so hard you know? And the first person I could think of to go to was you, and I shouldnt of because now you’re out here with me whilst you should be in the warm sleeping-‘  
Waverly cut her off again.  
‘Nicole, stop apologising. I chose to come out her with you, it was my choice okay?’ She paused for a moment before adding,  
‘wait, I was the first person you thought to go to? Not Wynonna or any of your friends?’  
Nicole looked up at the girl and took a hold of one of her hands.  
‘You are my friend, Earp. And plus, you’re the only one who knows to make me laugh when I’m about to cry.’  
Waverly had to try her best not to cry.

‘Anyway, I should walk you back home. It’s getting late.’ Nicole said after a few minutes of the two of them sat, still hand in hand.

They walked back in silence, their hands so close that Waverly could intertwine her fingers in Nicole’s if she was brave enough.  
When they reached the front of their houses, they stopped and Nicole took Waverly’s face into her hands. Although she seemed as if she had something to say, she said nothing, just stared into the girls eyes, lightly stoking her hair with her thumb. Waverly could do nothing but stare back into Nicole’s eyes, too lost in them to freak out about what was currently happening. After what felt like a lifetime, Nicole smiled at the girl and lowered her hands back into her pockets.  
‘Sleep well, Earp.’ She said, walking backwards towards her front door.  
‘Nicole’ Waverly said before the girl walked through her front door. ‘Your jacket’  
Nicole turned back to face the girl and smiled again. ‘Keep it.’  
And with that, Nicole dissapeared into her house, leaving Waverly stood there on the street.

Waverly quietly snuck through the side gate and climbed back up through her bedroom window, trying not to wake Wynonna. She flopped backwards onto her bed, wearing Nicole’s jacket, the smell of her still fresh on it. Before she had time to contemplate what just happened, she fell asleep.

That night she dreamt of Nicole.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you're enjoying this so far. Just wanted to say that I recently realised i uploaded chapter one and accidentally missed out a part of the end, whoops, so if you wanna read the whole chapter thats up now xx <3

When Waverly woke up the next morning, she couldn't believe what had happened the night before. She looked down at the jacket she was wearing, completely forgetting Nicole had given it to her and she filled with joy at the sight of it on her, her small body almost drowning in it.   
When she picked up her phone off of her nightstand, there was two texts from Nicole.  
‘Hey. Last night was…interesting. sorry about it all, hope I didn’t weird you out.’  
‘I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Maybe grab a bite to eat? I promise I wont throw stuff at your window this time…or cry’.  
Waverly couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening. Was this even happening? Was she dreaming it all?   
Nicole had asked her out on a date. Well, not a date, but still. Nicole Haught wanted to spend time with her.  
Waverly opened up the messages and started to type out a response, trying not to sound too keen.  
‘Hey Nicole, don’t worry about it, hope you’re doing okay now.  
I have a free period right before lunch break if you want to go do something then? Food always sounds good.’  
She couldn’t help but squeal and dance around her room like a little girl, with the response from Nicole sending her emotions through the roof.   
‘It’s a date :) see you then’  
It’s. A. Date.   
Waverly was gone. She was going on a lunch date with the girl she had been crushing on for as long as she could remember. Before getting ready for the day ahead, Waverly picked up the notebook and pen she kept by her window, writing three words down. She wasnt brave enough to tear the page. Not yet.


	6. Six

To say Waverly was distracted for the rest of that day was an undestatement. Waverly had never usually been too bothered by her appearance, especially not for school, but today was a whole different story. She spent ages infront of the mirror, making sure she looked just right- suddenly over-aware of how she looked. This annoyed Wynonna, and the only thing that snapped Waverly out of her obsessive gaze at the mirror was the fact that Wynonna threatned to leave without her if she didn't get her ass downstairs within the next minute.   
There really was no point in Waverly even showing up to her classes that morning. Physically, she was there, but mentally? She couldn’t have been further away. She was so worried and excited for lunch with Nicole that she couldn’t even pretend to be paying attention, much to the disliking of all of her friends and teachers.  
When the bell finally rang and her free period officially begun, a wave of panic washed over Waverly. She didn’t quite know what she got herself into, but she couldnt go back now.  
Nicole was waiting for Waverly in the car park, sat on the front of her car, earphones in. When Waverly started approaching her, she beamed brighter than the sun that was shining above her and ripped the earphones out of her ears, jumping off of the car.   
‘Watcha listening to, Haught?’ Waverly said with a smile, trying to hide how nervous she really was.   
‘Nothin much, just a playlist I made up’ Nicole replied, putting her phone in her pocket and walking alongside Waverly, opening the car door for her.  
‘M’lady’  
Waverly couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her, giving her a curtsey before getting inside the car.  
As Nicole waslked round to the drivers seat, Waverly rummaged around in her bag for an aux cord, placing her hand out to Nicole as she sat herself down.  
‘Phone please’  
Waverly saw the look of confusion on the girls face.  
‘I wanna listen to this playlist you were just listening to.’  
After the clarification, Nicole’s face relaxed and she reached into her back pocket, handing her phone over, the music ready to be resumed.   
They sat in comfortable silence for most of the way, Nicole humming and tapping along to her clear favourite songs, and Waverly making a mental note of some of the lyrics so she could google them when she got home.   
‘Where are you taking me, by the way?’ Waverly asked, after realising they never actually discussed it.  
‘Now that, Earp, is a surprise’ Nicole responded, a smirk in her tone.  
‘Well okay then, as long as you don’t kidnapp me’ Waverly joked, making Nicole laugh.  
‘God, that ruins my plans! What will I do now?’ She replied, loaded with sarcasm. ‘Anyway, we’re allmost there. You’ll love it’   
When Nicole parked her car, all of the air left Waverlys lungs. She had taken them to a garden diner, with booths surrounded by big, full trees that were wrapped in fairy lights.   
‘Nicole, how did you find a place like this?’ She asked, still speechless by what was infront of her.  
‘Oh you know me, I have my ways’ Nicole said, smirking at the girl and holding her arm out towards Waverly.   
Waverly wrapped her arm into Nicoles and walked towards an empty table by the porch of the main building, where Waverly assumed the kitchen was located.   
‘You’re a big romantic, aren’t you Haught?’ Waverly joked, taking in all that was around her.  
Nicole let out a little laugh and blushed a little bit,  
‘You got me there, Earp. Maybe I am a bit of a romantic’   
The two girls sat in silence briefly, distracted by each others eyes, however they were quickly interrupted by the waitress bringing over the menu's.   
Over lunch, conversation flowed so effortlessly that Waverly forgot how nervous she was about this whole thing just a few hours ago. At first, Waverly felt bad that she was making a move with Nicole so quickly after her breakup with Shae, but then she sees how great they are together compared to what Nicole and Shae were like, and she soon got over it.  
All of a sudden, Nicole jolts up, as if she was just remembering something. A huge grin spread across her face and she grabbed Waverlys hands.  
‘Wait here.’ She said, and before Waverly could reply, Nicole was off.   
After she had been gone for a couple minutes, Waverly started to hear familiar words coming from the speakers surrounding the garden.  
‘One look at you, my whole life falls in line.   
I prayed for you before I called you mine.’  
Nicole then returned to their table, the grin still across her face, waiting for Waverlys reaction.  
‘Did you- did you put this on?’ She asked, hearing the words of Ruelle’s ‘I get to love you’ all around them.  
‘Yeah uhm. Theres a jukebox around the corner and I thought I’d put on your favourite song, cause you know, I’m such a romantic’ Nicole answered, hiding her face away from embarrasment at what she just done.  
‘You remembered that this was my favourite?’ Waverly said, her tone full of shock at the fact that Nicole knew her favourite song off of the top of her head.  
‘Yeah, of course I do’   
And it was as if Nicoles smile was contagious, because now Waverly couldn’t stop grinning.   
With the song playing from what felt like all around them, drowning out the low murmers of noise from everyone else, it felt like no one was in the diner but them. Waverly had lost herself in Nicoles eyes, taking in the lyrics of the song as if it were the first time she had heard it, whilst looking at the girl she loved.   
After what felt like an eternity, the song came to an end and Waverly snapped back to reality and reached over the table, taking Nicoles hands in hers.  
‘Nicole. Thank you’  
Nicoles eyes locked with Waverlys as the grip of their hands tightened.   
‘It’s no problem, Waves, no problem at all.’

After Nicole payed up, Waverly convinced Nicole to skip the rest of the day with her, venturing around purgatory. Skiving would usully be a foreign concept to Waverly, but at this point in time, she couldn’t think of anything worse than leaving this dream like scenario she was living, but as the day drew to a close, she had to go back home.

By the time Waverly got back to the homestead, the sun was setting.  
‘I had a really great time today Nicole, thank you’ she said softly, suddenly becoming nervous around her.  
‘Hey, the pleasure is all mine. I had a great time too.’  
After standing in silence for what felt like an eternity, Nicole looked up and spoke.  
‘Hey Waverly?’  
‘Yes, Nicole?’  
‘Can I kiss you?’   
Waverly suddenly forgot how to breathe, but without having to think about it for even a second, she replied through shaky breaths.  
‘Please.’  
And as the sun set into the horizon, turning the surrounding sky into a kaladescope of oranges, reds and pinks, Nicole Haught kissed Waverly Earp.


	7. Seven

‘Waves hurry up!’ Waverly heard Rosita call from the bottom of the stairs. She was meant to be going shopping with Rosita to get a dress for the homecoming dance that was at the end of the week, but her mind was only on one thing. She was yet to tell Rosita about all that had gone down last night, having spent too much time freaking out about it to herself to even think about messaging her best friend. She didn’t get much sleep at all that night, but the energy from the previous nights kiss kept her buzzing.  
Just as she was about to leave her room, she saw movement in the window across from hers.  
She looked up to see Nicole writing something in her notebook.  
‘Dress shopping?’ She held up, a smile painted lightly across her face whenever she looked at Waverly.  
Waverly went to respond, reaching for her notebook, but stopped when she saw the last message she had written for Nicole, and then ripped out as if she would be brave enough to ever give it to her. She quickly shrugged it off, trying to make sure it wasn’t too obvious that something was up.  
‘Yep…’ Waverly held the paper up through the window, rolling her eyes at the thought of spending her whole day trying on dresses. Before Nicole could even pick up her pen, Waverly heard a shout so loud that even Nicole heard it.  
‘WAVERLY, I SWEAR TO GOD GIRL IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW.’ Wynonna.  
Waverly and Nicole both looked at each other and laughed, Waverly mouthed a ‘sorry’ across to Nicole and rushed downstairs.  
‘Have fun, can’t wait to see your dress, you’re gonna look amazing’ Nicole messaged Waverly, the notification shooting a cheesy grin onto Waverly’s face. For homecoming, the Earp sisters were joining both of their friendship groups together and going out for one big group meal, so Waverly would be going to homecoming alongside Nicole.  
‘What are you smiling at, slowcoach?’ Rosita said jokingly, as she nudged Waverly. Waverly ignored her comment until they were safely in the car out the front of the homestead.  
‘Me and Nicole kissed last night.’ She blurted out the second the car doors closed.  
‘you whAT’ Rosita exclaimed in response, bursting at the seams with excitement.  
‘Oh my god. We are gonna have a lot to discuss today’


	8. Eight

That week rushed by so quickly that Waverly couldn’t even keep track. Her and Nicole were yet to properly talk about the kiss, but their relationship remained the same as it always had. Waverly was starting to doubt that Nicole actually wanted to kiss her that night. Maybe it was just from a place of lonliness- she had been with Shae for so long that maybe it felt weird being without her and she just kissed Waverly to try and fill the Shae shaped hole in her heart. She had filled Rosita in with all the details she needed to know, keeping some for herself, and told no one else, trying to change the subject when anyone brought up that day.  
Before she knew it, Waverly was getting ready for homecoming. Much to her surprise, shopping for a dress wasn’t as painful as she was expecting, and she found one fairly quickly. Nicole had been hassling her every moment she could, trying to get her to show her the dress, or at least tell her about it, but something within Waverly wanted to keep it a secret, as if they were in some teen rom-com where Nicole was her date to the dance and she wouldn’t reveal her dress until she walked down the stairs, Nicole waiting for her at the bottom. Obviously, she knew this was nowhere near reality, but Waverly wanted to hold on to this one idea of her and Nicole being together.   
When Waverly took a moment to breathe before starting to get ready, she saw Nicole sat on her windowsill, writing.   
‘Can’t wait to see you tonight :)’   
Waverly couldn’t help but blush as she tried to contain the massive smile that was making its way across her face.   
‘Can’t wait to see you either, no peeking at my dress through the window though ;)’  
Nicole rolled her eyes jokingly and stared at Waverly momentarily before writing back in response,  
‘Am I still not alllowed to see it? Come on Earp, it’s literally homecoming today’  
‘Exactly, Haught. It’s homecoming today, you can wait’   
The look on Nicole’s face when she saw Waverly still wasn’t giving in brought Waverly to giggles, smiling at the girl sympathetically when she flashed her puppy dog eyes in a final attempt at pursuading her.  
‘But how will I be able to get you flowers when I can’t match them to your dress?’’  
Waverly brushed this comment off, assuming Nicole was joking, and sent her one final message before she had to leave to get ready.   
‘You’re a funny one, Haught <3’

Waverly had managed to finish getting ready just before everyone started arriving at the homestead. Before heading downstairs, Waverlys hand hovered over the message to Nicole that was still sat on her side. As a sudden wave of bravery came over her, she picked up the piece of paper, folded it up and put it in her bag.  
‘Lookin good, babygirl’ Wynonna said as Waverly made her way down the stairs that lead into the living area of the homestead. Waverly was wearing a dusky pink v-neck dress with thin straps, leading into a flowing, floor-length tulle skirt, with flower appliques running down through the material. Her hair was curled with half of it pinned back in a fishtail braid, and her makeup was kept simple and natural.   
‘You too, Nonna’ Waverly said, smiling across at her sister. 

When Nicole arrived witin the swarm of people now inside the Earp homestead, Waverly had to stop her jaw dropping to the floor. Nicole was wearing a navy, pinstripe, three piece suit with gold chain details across the belt of the trousers. Except there was no shirt underneath the waistcoat, and there was also no blazer on on top of it. There was also a boquet of flowers in her hand.   
‘I wasn’t joking about the flowers, you know’ Nicole said, walking over to Waverly with a smile, her curls bouncing at the movement of her walk. Waverly was still unable to speak by the time Nicole had reached her.  
‘As you were insistant on me not knowing the colour of your dress, I had to take a guess with what colour flowers to get’ Nicole said, picking one of the pale purple flowers out of the boquet, weaving it into Waverly’s braid. ‘I think I did a pretty good job’ She said with a smile across her face, unable to take her eyes off of Waverly.   
‘You look amazing, Waves.’  
Waverly looked up at Nicole, a smile across her face and tears forming in her cresent shaped eyes.  
‘Nicole you- you didn’t have to do this’ Waverly blushed.  
’I know Earp, but I wanted to’   
The smile across Waverlys face grew, and she took Nicoles arms into her hands, slowly moving her hands down so they were interlocked with Nicoles. Nicole looked at Waverly in silence, breaking out in a smile at the sight of her.   
‘I love it when your eyes do that’   
Waverly shot her a perplexed look.  
‘Do what?’  
Nicole brushed a strand of Waverly’s hair out of her face, her eyes still interlocked with Waverlys.  
‘When you smile, they go into the shape of a cresent moon.’ She said, her hand still lingering on Waverlys face.  
‘My little moon eyes.’   
Waverly’s head dropped, unable to contain the nervous giggling and blushing that came from what Nicole had just said. She looked back up at the readhead standing infront of her, putting her hand onto her shoulder.  
‘Thanks, Nicole. You look amazing too, for the record.’ 

‘I gotta show you something, Waves’ Nicole said, dragging Waverly into a quiet room. She went silent as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, with three words written on it.   
I love you. 

‘Holy crap’ Waverly said, not being able to get anything else out. ‘Nicole, wait here.’  
‘Waves-‘ Nicole started, thinking she had upset the girl.  
‘No, seriously Nicole stay there, I’ll be right back.’ Waverly said, already running out the room to go find where she had put her bag.  
She returned back to the room shaking as she took the paper out of her bag, and grabbing Nicoles hand and she unfolded it to reveal those same three words. 

‘Waverly-‘ Nicole started, unable to get the words out as she stared into the eyes of the girl infront of her, losing her train of thought in them.   
In that moment, the world slowed down. All there was was Waverly and Nicole, and as they looked into each others eyes, smiles growing wider and bodies moving closer, all that mattered to Waverly was that Nicole Haught loved her back, and as time came to a stand still around them, Waverly pulled Nicole in, both pieces of paper dropping to the floor as their hands found more important places to be, Waverly Earp Kissed Nicole Haught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! thank you all so much for reading this fic, I know it wasn't the best, but I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
